


Inner Desires

by turnondelights



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Prostitution, Romance, Sexual Content, Virtual Reality, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnondelights/pseuds/turnondelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inner Desires is a virtual reality game where you can be whatever you want to be--a criminal, a bounty hunter... a prostitute.<br/>Though if you're not careful, you might find that your second life is taking over your real one.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"You know that Junior is a real person out there. He's only yours in the game."</i><br/><i>"I know." Jaebum replies. He knows that better than anyone.</i></p><p> </p><p>  AU!VirtualReality. Markjin/JJProject and other pairings. Rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to JYP

**Author's Note:**

> Second Got7 fic! The pairing for this one is up in the air! ;)
> 
> Cross-posted on asianfanfics and LiveJournal.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Jinyoung!" One of the guys calls out and Jinyoung walks over. On the spawn circle, a teenage boy appears. He's blond, tall and seems pretty distant. But it's always hard to judge when they first arrive.

"Hey, you alright? The first dive is always a bit shaky." Jinyoung holds out his hand with a smile. The boy looks down at his own default brown clothes.

"Ah, everyone gets those in the beginning." Jinyoung laughs.

The boy brightens up and takes his hand, "I'm Yugyeom." The entire room cheers and surprises him a little.

"Awh, his name is Yugyeom!"

"He's hot."

"Don't scare him away!"

"Sorry, we're a bit overwhelming but you'll get to know us." Jinyoung pats him on the shoulder, "Come on, let me show you around."

"Yeah, thanks." Yugyeom follows him and the rest of them grumble, but give them space. Jinyoung leads him into his office and pulls the door shut. The entire place is made of wood topped with dim, warm lighting. The place was constructed with a feeling of home to it.

"How are you doing?" Jinyoung motions for him to sit down and moves to grab his clipboard from a shelf.

"Great." He replies. Jinyoung sits behind his desk.

"First of all, you do want to be a prostitute, right? You know, sell your body for the whole virtual sex experience."

Yugyeom laughs and Jinyoung decides that he's pretty cute. "Yeah."

"So are you a top or bottom?" Jinyoung asks. He found that being blunt and casual made it a lot easier on the newbies.

Yugyeom rests his arms on Jinyoung's desk, "Depends."

"That's even better." Jinyoung notes it on his clipboard. "Red hairspray for tops, Blue for bottoms and purple for both."

"Hairspray?" Yugyeom drops his arm and lets it brush against Jinyoung's. Jinyoung doesn't even blink. It does cross his mind that apparently Yugyeom isn't that cute. This kid is going to be a charmer, he can tell.

"The hairspray glows, and you only need to use a little. Is Yugyeom fine or do you want an alias?"

"Yugyeom is fine." He shrugs.

Jinyoung stands up and sets the clipboard back onto the shelf. "I'll show you around."

"Nice." Yugyeom follows him through the hallway.

"The room on the right is the one you were in before. It's the spawning room where we get our new recruits." Jinyoung leans on the wall next to them. "If you haven't noticed, I'm in charge of this place. I'm Junior to guests and Jinyoung to you guys."

"You're young to be in charge." Yugyeom notes.

Jinyoung pulls at a string on his shirt, "I've been through a lot." It's only now that Yugyeom realizes how sexy Jinyoung looks - his hair slicked up a bit, his clothes are smooth and even sparkly. His makeup is light, but the guys from before went all out so Yugyeom has some expectations.

"Next to the spawn room is the door that branches off into our dorms. These are for you guys only - I run checks in every room myself. No one else goes in there."

"I got it." Yugyeom replies.

"Next to that is the cafeteria, once again for you guys. And farther down is the dressing room, where we have everything you'll need." Jinyoung explains.

"You fund everything?" Yugyeom wonders out loud.

Jinyoung tilts his head, "Well, a lot of it comes out of your pay. But you get to enjoy my cooking so I think it's worth it."

"I'm anticipating it." Yugyeom licks his lips which might not just be for the food.

Jinyoung walks over to the far door on the opposite side, "You don't have to use our facilities, but we have them open for you. Just speak to me and we'll settle everything. You're paid every week in virtual money and you can use it on whatever you want in the game."

"I saw online, the game is huge." Yugyeom responds and Jinyoung nods.

"On the other side of the hall are the work areas. These are the rooms for clients and you can have all types of sex in them. You have assigned sections." Jinyoung walks to the farthest door. "This door is for the bar where you can drink, party and pick up clients. The other guys will teach you how it works."

"This is a bar?"

"Yeah, bar-styled sex hotel basically."

"Cool."

"Feel free to stop by my office whenever. Let's go in, the guys are waiting."

When Yugyeom steps in, he's greeted with a flashing lights and confetti. It really looks like a club.

"He's here!"

"Woohoo!"

"Yugyeom, was it?" Another boy grins, holding a cake.

"Yeah and oh my gosh." He blows out the candles.

"Now you're officially part of the stripper prostitute sexy club!"

"Oh, stop it!"

"We're not a club, we're a business!"

Jinyoung puts an arm around him. "Welcome to the most popular bar in Inner Desires, JYP."

"This is JYP?! How did I end up here - this place is a legend." Yugyeom gapes and they all chuckle.

"Now before you become a part of our stripper prostitute sexy club," Jinyoung teases, "...we need people to break you in. Both ways."

"Both ways?!"

"I'll do it!"

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Yugyeom looks around and after a moment he bites his lip, "I'd do any one of you, but I was thinking Jinyoung..."

Everyone freezes for a bit and Jinyoung shakes his head.

The bar bursts out in laughter. "We have an ongoing bet that everyone will choose him."

"Our Jinyoung is booked for life."

"Yeah, if he has sex with anyone else - there's someone that would rip his balls off."


	2. Unspoken Truths

_“Really?”_ Yugyeom is more surprised rather than disappointed, so he grins and even wiggles his eyebrows at Jinyoung. The others follow suit and join in on nudging Jinyoung with dirty winks.

"Oh, shut up." Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "Anyway, this is why I do the tours - so there's no bias when the newbie chooses." 

"Hmm, then..." Yugyeom picks the one in front with red hairspray. "For volunteering as tribute." He laughs.

"Yes!” He sneaks an arm around Yugyeom’s waist, “I’ll top and you can get a bottom tomorrow, that cool?"

"Sure." Yugyeom smiles.

"Let's have a drink. We were closed this morning to welcome you, now we're opening the bar!"

"Happy hunting!" Jinyoung salutes and disappears in the back.

The minute the doors open, people start crowding in. The guys immediately rush forward to greet and bring the newcomers to tables or just outright grind on them.

"Do we have bouncers? What if the place overflows?" Yugyeom asks and his partner mouths at his neck.

"These are the VIP guests." He bites and Yugyeom moans. "The biggest group over there are the bounty hunters--Jinyoung’s favorite.” Yugyeom watches his partner’s eyes trail towards one of them - presumably a former client - and brings his face back to him.

“Possessive, aren’t you?” He licks into Yugyeom’s mouth. Then he pulls back with a smirk. “Guess which one is Jinyoung's."

Yugyeom was planning on picking a random guy, but then he sees the charismatic leader at the front. He’s blessed with jet black hair and a sexy aura. The guy makes Yugyeom practically drool.

His partner sits him in his lap. "I think you've found JB. But you might have other things to worry about, baby."

"Not baby. How about prince? Or lord?" Yugyeom smirks until a hand slips into his pants to stroke him.

"Let's go with brat?" He squeezes and Yugyeom groans.

"I don't think this'll be a one time thing."

"Good." 

* * *

"Why are you always so-" Jinyoung struggles as Jaebum hugs him from behind. A hand reaches for his jeans.

"Awh, you miss me." Jaebum cooes, stilling Jinyoung with an iron grip. Jinyoung elbows him in the chest.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd have a fucking normal body."

"It'll always be 'fucked', our eternal bottom Junior." Jackson smirks, giving Jinyoung a peck on the cheek. They’ve never actually done it before, but sometimes Jackson likes to pretend they have.

"What did you guys do today?” Jinyoung asks, reaching over Jaebum for a drink. Jaebum lifts his shirt up and runs his hands over Jinyoung’s body.

Jackson slams his own drink on the table, liquid splashing out. “We got five demons and killed a hired gun.”

“Wonderful.” Jinyoung drawls, letting Jaebum put his drink back on the table so he can manhandle him. They have the same battle they always have, quietly fighting to be somewhat in control.

“I hear you got a newbie.” Jaebum comments and Jinyoung loses his grip on Jaebum’s shoulder, falling deeper into his arms. “Is it the blond toddler over there?” Jaebum grins and he just glares.

“If you insult any of the guys, I’ll cut your-”

Jaebum pulls him into a kiss, swallowing Jinyoung’s protests. When they pull away, Jinyoung is gasping for breath.

Jaebum smirks, “I hear he wanted to fuck you.”

Jinyoung runs a hand through his blue strands and pushes Jaebum down. “Yeah and I said no, like always.” They engage in a staring contest, which Jaebum finally breaks by grazing Jinyoung’s lips with his teeth.

“Junior!” Someone calls and Jinyoung leaps off of Jaebum with no remorse.

“Be right there!” He replies and walks over.

Jackson snorts, “You should really try someone else out. Junior has less and less time these days.”

“Not interested.” Jaebum leans back and watches a handsome boy climb into Jackson’s lap. He whistles and pulls the boy in closer.

"Are you in love with him?" Jackson asks, seriously.

Jaebum furrows his eyebrows and then sighs, "I don't know. Jinyoung's not even my type but I don't feel like being with anyone else."

“Look man, you should stop.” Jackson does something to make the boy in his lap squeak. "You know that Junior is a real person out there. He’s only yours in the game.”

“I know.” Jaebum replies. _He knows that better than anyone._

“Whatever you say.”

Jaebum watches Jinyoung jump over the bar and help two customers with their orders. One of them reaches for Jinyoung's hair and slips his hand into it.

Jaebum's fingers twitch, but he knows what comes next. Especially with Jaebum sitting here.

Jinyoung grabs the man's wrist, pulls it away and one of Jinyoung's friends slaps a drink into it. With that, Jinyoung stalks away and goes to help a couple set up in the back room.

At this point, Jaebum focuses on his drink.

"JB, the boss is calling."

"Tell him that we're busy." Jaebum says and ignores the nervous look on his friend's face.

His friend tries to relay the message, but the person on the other end doesn't let him finish.

"He wants to hear from you."

Jaebum sees Jinyoung laughing with a customer and he snatches the phone. 

* * *

Once everything important has been sorted out, Jinyoung leaves the bar to his men. He doesn't miss their suggestive stares as he leads Jaebum to the back.

"Your dorms are still the same." Jaebum comments and Jinyoung ignores him. Jaebum stops in his tracks and touches the doorknob. At this, Jinyoung is forced to turn around.

"You can't go in there, JB."

Jaebum smiles at Jinyoung's attention and drops his hand, making his way down the hall. He doesn't need to be led through the maze of rooms - he knows his way around.

"I could expand your dorms, get you a nicer-"

"No." Jinyoung interrupts.

Jaebum slams him into a wall, near Jinyoung's least favorite room. He knows it's his least favorite because Jaebum tested all of them already. It was because of the aphrodisiac collection--Jinyoung is weak to drugs.

"I don't get you." Jaebum says and Jinyoung pushes him away. He enters the room and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Donations in this line of business are just as easily, debts. I don't want free money." Jinyoung says. Even virtual money has to be dealt with carefully, or you’ll be betrayed. Jinyoung of all people would know that.

“Stop comparing me to _him_. He’s full of shit and I would slit the guy’s throat if I could.” Jaebum pins him with a deep look and sits down on the sofa chair. "I give you money everyday anyway - why aren’t you using it?"

"I'm not surprised a rich bounty hunter has no idea how to run a business." Jinyoung pauses. "What are you even getting at?"

Jaebum watches Jinyoung strip off his clothes piece by piece. "All you do is work harder and harder and raise the pay for your boys." Jaebum stands up and runs a hand along the waistband of Jinyoung's underwear.

"I know you." He mouths along Jinyoung's neck. "You're too eager to please and won't do anything for yourself. I can already sense that you're thinking about taking other clients again. It's on the tip of your tongue--go on, ask me."

"You don't know anything." Jinyoung retorts, trying to hide his surprise. _Dammit._

"Take these off." Jaebum pats him on the butt and squeezes.

* * *

_"Ah-"_ Jinyoung pulls on his restraints but they keep him held in place.

"Tell me again. That I don’t know anything." Jaebum thrusts deeper. Jinyoung makes a defiant noise and throws an arm over his eyes. He always tells himself that he’s going to dump all of the drugs and burn this room to the ground, but he always forgets.

When Jinyoung screams again, Jaebum bites his ear, “Just this once, say that you love me."

He doesn’t hesitate to throw back, “You first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the awesome feedback!!! :D
> 
> (^////^) this chapter though... lol


	3. Complications

When Jinyoung wakes up, his hair is damp with sweat and his virtual reality headset is still on. He pulls it off and leaves it on his pillow. Looking down at his shaking hands, he takes a deep breath.

It feels so real each time, Jinyoung thinks as he tries to catch his breath. Though technically he's never actually done _that_ in real life, he can almost feel Jaebum's touch on the insides of his-

The hollow ringing of his phone snaps him out of his thoughts. His phone has been ringing non-stop for the past five minutes, so there's only one person it could be.

“I’m on my way to class.” Jinyoung says when he picks up his phone.

He can almost see Mark's scowl. “Open the door, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung groans, pulling himself out of bed. He doesn't bother changing into something presentable, even if he's in love with Mark. The guy has seen him in worse.

Or not, he thinks when he yanks the door open and Mark looks at him oddly. Jinyoung pads over to the kitchen and unconsciously pulls his shirt further down.

"You slept in the game again?" Mark eyes the bedsheets and headset from where he's sitting at the table.

Jinyoung hums an affirmative while cracking eggs. He’s suddenly hyperaware of his lack of pants. Mark might get the wrong idea.

"You're falling asleep a lot in class." Mark comments and Jinyoung doesn't respond. They've had similar conversations before.

Instead he goes to the fridge and pulls out the bacon. Struggling to open the package, he sighs, "You're talking a lot lately."

Mark stands up and takes the bacon from Jinyoung, opening it in one swipe. "You need to wake up, Jinyoung." He backs him up against the counter. "I play too. But not like that."

"Like what?" Jinyoung pushes on Mark's shoulders. "It's practically my life." He doesn't tell Mark what he does in the game, but the other seems to know anyway.

"Then what's this to you?" Mark gestures around and Jinyoung knows that he’s not referring to the polished furniture, but something more. The late night studying, weekend movies, the sleepovers.

"You're going to be late for class." Jinyoung stares at the dull clock on the wall.

Mark crosses his arms at the change of subject, but doesn't say anything about it. "If you hurry, we'll make it."

Jinyoung sighs because he doesn’t want Mark to be late. He takes the bacon and slams it on the frying pan, while Mark's arms slide around his waist.

* * *

"Class dismissed." The teacher organizes his papers with a resounding thunk and leaves the room.

Jinyoung puts his head in his hands. He managed to stay awake, but he's really not confident about the test in two days.

"Jinyoung, let's get lunch." Mark waves him over.

"Can we just get take out and hang at my place?" Jinyoung asks, weaving in as much exhaustion as he can muster into his voice.

"No." Mark puts an arm around his shoulder and steers him to the door.

When they walk out, Mark's basketball team is waiting for him. Mark raises an eyebrow, "Did we have a meet today?"

"Coach wants to take us out for the win last night."

"Last night?" Jinyoung's eyes widen. "Congrats man, go celebrate." He says it genuinely, but Mark seems a little upset.

Jinyoung puts a hand on his shoulder, "I won't go in the game." Since mentioning it seems to darken Mark's expression, he adds, "And I'll treat you to lunch tomorrow. Go hang out with the team."

Mark hesitates but smiles and turns around, "I'll meet you guys at the entrance."

"Hurry up, captain!" They holler as they make their way through the hallway.

Jinyoung looks at him, confused. Mark presses something small into his palm. "I figured you'd be uncomfortable if I did it in front of the whole school, so..."

He gasps at the ring in his hand. "Woah woah woah, is this-"

"I just-" Mark takes a breath, "Let's go out. I don't know if we've been a thing or not - but I want to go on dates and make out and everything so-"

He closes Jinyoung's hand. "Think about it. And tomorrow could be a date."

"I-"

"I also got you these roses, I hope it's not too cheesy or anything." Mark cuts him off. "Anyway, let me know tomorrow!" And he sprints in the direction his team went in.

Jinyoung stares, baffled at the flowers and then yells down the hall, "You chicken!" He doesn't even care that everyone turns to stare at him, because Mark's laugh is absolutely perfect.

* * *

Jinyoung closes the door behind him, taking in his relatively well organized living room. Going around the counter into the kitchen, he fills his new vase with water. He went out to buy the most expensive one he could find for his new roses. Slipping it on the windowsill, he stares at it.

Most would be considering the future and reevaluating their feelings after a confession like that. He should be stressing on the floor and crying or something. But in reality, he spends two minutes thinking about it.

He loves Mark. It's so simple. No matter what happens in the future, he likes Mark and there's no way he'll say no.

After that anticlimactic conversation with himself, he sits down on the couch and places the ring on the glass table where he can see it easily.

He needs to study. Taking a textbook out from the shelf below his table, he opens it up.

In about an hour, his eyes go blurry. Getting up to shake it off, he latches onto a pack of ramen. There's a glass frappucino in the refrigerator and he figures Mark must have put it there in the morning.

With all the necessary tools for survival, he sits on the couch with his food and waits for his noodles to be ready. A few minutes in, while he’s considering powering up his laptop, someone knocks on the door.

Jinyoung makes a face at his noodles and then stands up. He pulls his cardigan tighter around him and opens the door, "Mark?" He asks without thinking. It's been ages since someone visited and he doesn't expect anyone else.

Especially not Jaebum.

"Who's Mark?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh snap
> 
> XD


	4. Bad Liars

It's impossible to describe. Seeing Jaebum with his own eyes. Breathing the same air.

 

While Jinyoung just stands there dumbly, Jaebum closes the distance and kisses him. His hand automatically comes up to Jaebum’s chest. When Jaebum tries to slip his tongue past Jinyoung’s lips, his eyes widen and he shoves him away.

 

“Hi to you too, _babe_.”

 

He suddenly thinks of the ring on his desk. The roses by his window. Mark’s arms around his waist.

 

"You can't be here." Jinyoung grips the side of the door tighter, resolve hardening if only by a little bit. If Jaebum notices, he doesn’t say anything.

 

"Well, I am." Jaebum tilts his head, his familiar black hair sweeping over his face. He doesn't look much different outside of the game. Rather than his hunter uniform, he dresses in casual clothes. There are slight differences if Jinyoung looks closely, but this is definitely the same man.

 

Jinyoung honestly considers slamming the door, but his body remembers how easily Jaebum pins him to a bed. His reflexes shut down.

 

He tries to hide how self-conscious he feels and steps back, leaving the door open. He sits on the far end of the couch and stares at his noodles. "What are you doing here, Jaebum?"

 

Jaebum closes the door behind him. “Your hair looks better like this." He comments. Jinyoung absently pushes his bangs to the side.

 

“Yours… too.”

 

Jaebum doesn't look uncomfortable like he _should_. Instead, it's almost like he belongs here. The idea is unsettling. "How did you find me?" Jinyoung asks, determined to keep asking until he gets answers.

 

Jaebum drops his bag on the floor and presses him into the couch in one motion. The chopsticks clatter on the table. "Let me fuck you for real."

 

His breath hitches and he pushes. "Stop-” He thinks of Mark again, “I’m not Junior.” Jaebum leans down to his neck and he tries to stop him with words, “You don't know me! In real life, I’m not the same person! Jaebum-"

 

_"Jinyoung."_

 

That's the first time he's heard Jaebum say his real name. Chills spike down his spine and it suddenly occurs to him that there’s only one thing keeping Jinyoung from being in love with Jaebum. It wasn’t real until now. Jaebum could’ve been anyone, anywhere -- but he was never _here_.

 

And now he is.

 

Jaebum sits back on his knees, "You can't say I don't you when _you're_ the one that never even told me your name." Jinyoung recalls Jaebum's honest introduction back then.

 

He exhales sharply, “You can’t possibly-”

 

"I love you." Jaebum runs a finger over Jinyoung's lips. Jinyoung’s eyes widen and he jerks away enough to break free. Stumbling backwards, he sees Jaebum's slightly dejected smirk.

 

"I figured this would happen. You always looked like an innocent little virgin to me." He crosses his arms and leans back on the couch.

 

Jinyoung waits for his heartbeat to slow down and wills himself to stop blushing. "You wouldn’t like me.”

 

"If you really think that, then maybe you need to get to know _me_ better." Jaebum sees the ring on the table and meets eyes with Jinyoung. He picks it up despite Jinyoung practically throwing himself across the room to get it.

 

Holding the ring out of his reach, Jaebum watches Jinyoung who had tried to keep his distance the entire time _straddle_ him to get to it.

 

"Mark, huh? Maybe I really don’t know you." He pecks him on the cheek and drops the ring. “Yet.”

 

"Jaebum, wait." Jinyoung catches the ring. They just need to talk. Jaebum turns toward the door and Jinyoung puts a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Wait.” He freezes when Jaebum turns around abruptly. Jaebum runs a hand through Jinyoung’s hair, his fingers gliding over his cheek.

 

“I have a life too, you know. I just came to give you time to come up with your pathetic excuses. Make a list and I’ll cross them off for you.”

 

Jinyoung almost rolls his eyes at that.

 

“See you tomorrow.”

* * *

How is he supposed to face Mark now, he thinks as he squints at the sunlight peeking through his curtains.

 

Sure, he didn’t break his promise and play the game but… this is _worse_. _The game came to him._

 

Even if he left the house with Mark, Mark always drops Jinyoung off at his apartment door -- without fail. Jaebum could come over any minute and how would he explain that? The two of them would rip each others’ guts out in a silent and deadly war. It’s like he’s cheating but he’s really not!

 

He gets up and stares at his schedule. With everything going on, he almost forgot about his actual life. A test tomorrow and a class without Mark in four hours.

 

He leaps out of bed and pads into the kitchen. Pulling out some cereal, he sighs. How did he get into this mess? He needs to recognize that he loves Mark and only Mark. Jaebum is just… someone he loved virtually. It’s different.

 

Surfing on the web while shoveling cereal into his mouth, he finds out that Jaebum doesn’t go to his school at least. That’s a relief.

 

His heart jumps dangerously as his phone rings. He stares at it. If Jaebum knew his address, why wouldn’t he know his phone number? What if Mark calls at the same time? What if Mark shows up at his door? What if--

 

_Caller ID: Markie~_

 

Okay, safe. He needs to stop panicking and get his life together.

 

“Jae--Mark?”

 

Fuuuuuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feels like this chapter was lacking...
> 
> im going to go all out with the angst next chapter!
> 
> let me know what pairings you guys ship lol


	5. You Have No Idea

Jinyoung is the type to hide from his problems, he thinks, as he finds himself interrupting Yugyeom’s passionate kiss with one of the other hosts. The bar is noisy as hell, but the two of them seem like they can’t hear anything else.

Whatever Jinyoung wanted to say dies in his mouth when the couple looks up at him. It’s the same guy that Yugyeom paired with on his first day.

“Uh, you haven’t started working yet?” Jinyoung asks instead. He takes in Yugyeom’s appearance, dyed purple hair and professional makeup already.

Yugyeom shifts on the other’s lap, and grins. “We’re on break right now.” Then Yugyeom remembers something and gets up, his partner’s hand still lingering on his hip. “Hey, where were you yesterday? We were worried.”

“Oh, um. Someone--Something came up.” He corrects himself quickly. It must have been a moment of weakness, but he reaches out his hand and then brings it back to his chest as if struck.

Yugyeom’s partner gives him a concerned look, “Hey, are you alright Junior?” He uses his nickname because there are clients all around, but it suddenly reminds him of the day before.

_“Jinyoung.”_

Yugyeom takes his hand in both of his, “What’s-”

“Do you have a minute?” Jinyoung interrupts.

“Yes.”

Jinyoung starts pulling him away, but then looks back at his partner awkwardly. They’ve known each other for a while.

“You don’t mind if…?”

“We’re not dating, relax. You’re getting him a bottom, right?” He asks, but definitely knows what Jinyoung actually has in mind.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

* * *

“What happened?” Yugyeom asks as he slips his arms underneath Jinyoung’s shirt from behind. He starts playing with Jinyoung’s nipples and runs his hands along his ribs, all before Jinyoung even has a chance to explain.

“You said you didn’t fuck anybody yet right?” Jinyoung gasps when Yugyeom bites him lightly on the neck.

He doesn’t answer for a while and dips his hands into Jinyoung pants. “Sure.”

“That is so not convincing.”

Yugyeom pushes him onto the bed. “The guys told me about you.”

Jinyoung tries not to be surprised. “And?”

“I think I understand Jaebum now.” Yugyeom says and Jinyoung wants to protest and tell him what Jaebum is really like. Before he can, Yugyeom pulls his pants down and presses his lower body into the bed.

“I can blow you, or something.” Jinyoung says, motioning for him to take off his clothes. Yugyeom smirks, “That’s alright.” And he pushes Jinyoung’s legs further apart by the knee.

* * *

“So I guess now Jaebum will sell my organs and use my body as a doormat, right?” Yugyeom asks and Jinyoung groans.

“You’ve definitely had a bottom already, fuck, you’re just a fetus. This has to be illegal.”

“Had one yesterday. Only in game.” Yugyeom chirps. “By the way, what happened? If you don’t tell me, I’ll go tell Jaebum that you and I-”

“I’ll tell you.” Jinyoung cuts in.

Yugyeom blinks. “I’m kidding, I don’t really want to, you know, _die._ You don’t have to-”

“No. I was planning to tell you anyway, I just.” _didn’t want to think about it._

He tells Yugyeom everything, from Jaebum coming to his house to the phone call with Mark.

“So you almost called him Jaebum?” Yugyeom asks and he nods. The punk has the nerve to laugh and Jinyoung punches him in the shoulder.

“Oh come on, you expected me to not find this funny? And you ran away aha-”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and moves to get off of the bed. Yugyeom stops him with an arm around his waist and pulls him back. “I was joking, okay? Relax.”

“I thought you could help, but I guess not. Thanks for the sex.” Jinyoung seethes trying to break free, and Yugyeom rolls them over so Jinyoung is pinned down under him.

“You want my advice?” Yugyeom places his hands on both sides of Jinyoung’s head. “Tell them the truth.”

When Jinyoung doesn’t respond, he continues, “Introduce them before it blows up in your face.”

“That’s probably the worst advice I’ve ever heard.”

Yugyeom laughs again and Jinyoung is strangely attached to it. Yugyeom leans in to kiss him deeply and after a few moments, Jinyoung pushes him off.

Yugyeom gets off and leans back on a pillow. “See, you’re still attached. Now you just have to figure out who it is you’re attached to.”

“That’s… I already know who it is.” Jinyoung turns over and shoves his face into a pillow.

“If you already knew, you wouldn’t have come to me.”

* * *

“Hey.” Mark stands in front of Jinyoung’s desk after class. Normally Jinyoung would have dashed out of the class, but something that Yugyeom said must have stuck with him. He doesn’t want to lie to Mark.

He shifts uncomfortably.

“So you know when I called you ‘Jaebum’ this morning? It’s because that’s my virtual boyfriend and I wanted to say yes to being your boyfriend, but I can’t decide if I love him butIknowIloveyouso if that’s not alright then it’s okay yeah so.”

Mark pulls him up by his collar and kisses him. The classroom is completely empty and Jinyoung worries that there will be nobody to save him if he passes out, Mark is pretty quiet and probably won’t be able to shout loud enough for someone to get help--

“Jinyoung.” Mark shakes him. “Slow down. You know I would never be mad at you, so just tell me.” He says it gently. _Never is a strong word, Jinyoung thinks._

Jinyoung reaches for Mark’s shirt and sighs. “It’s a long story.” 

“Tell me then.” Mark flicks him on the forehead. “And then we can study. I figured you couldn’t copy notes when you were half-asleep in class.”

Jinyoung makes a face, but doesn’t deny it. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Mark smiles.

“For thinking of me all the time.”

You have no idea, Mark thinks as he watches Jinyoung finish packing his bag in silence. Even on the entire way home, Mark doesn’t say a thing.

Jinyoung takes his time with the keys and opens the door to his apartment. Mark drops his bag near the door and leans on the wall. He doesn’t force him. He just stands there and waits.

Jinyoung looks down at the floor, “I’ll tell you everything.”

“There’s no need to tell him. He already knows.” Jaebum says from the doorway.

Jinyoung looks from Mark to Jaebum and Jaebum to Mark, and then everything he delicately prepared himself to say -- just disappears. As he moves to lock himself inside his room and process everything that just happened, Mark grabs his hand.

“I would never do anything to hurt you. So please, let _me_ explain."

Jinyoung lets out a shaky breath and sees the flowers on his windowsill.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> I'm so sorry about the major break. I usually like to update within one or two weeks, but the story has taken a major turn this time around.
> 
> LOL I hope you still enjoy it and thanks for all of the support! I see everyone who subscribes, comments, etc and you're all so great.
> 
> According to both AO3 and AFF, JJ Project is pulling ahead, but Markjin isn't too far behind AHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> The other members will be around soon! That being said, keep me posted on your OTPs ;)


	6. We Already Know

“You look awfully uncomfortable, Mark. Don’t tell me you’re too chicken to say anything.” Jaebum mocks.

“Jaebum, do me a favor and shut the hell up.” Mark glares, and Jaebum throws him a dirty look. Jinyoung watches them bicker, more surprised that Mark can be equally as harsh to Jaebum.

“I’m sorry, Jinyoung. I should’ve told you earlier.” Mark says, snapping Jinyoung out of his thoughts. They had moved to the dining table, Jaebum opting to make himself comfortable on Jinyoung’s couch.

Jinyoung sighs, “What’s going on, Mark?”

“Mark and I are actually dating. You’re going to be alone forever now, babe.” Jaebum drawls, and Mark stands up abruptly, slamming his hands on the table. Jinyoung’s heart almost stops. He knows it’s a lie; it’s obvious, but still.

“Mark, stop-” Jinyoung holds the other back by his arm and Mark seethes, “Asshole.”

It’s a bit of a stretch, but Jinyoung almost had the feeling that Jaebum was using his sick joke to disrupt to awkward atmosphere. Jaebum probably didn’t even realize that he was actually making it easier for Mark.

“Listen, I know about you and Jaebum. There’s no other way to put this.” Mark bites his lip. “I know… what you do in the game.”

Jinyoung nods on the outside, but something inside him is relieved. How many times had he thought about telling Mark and wondering how he would react? But Mark knew, and he still loved Jinyoung. Jaebum shifts on the couch.

As if it’s something really really hard for Mark to say -- as if he hasn’t even accepted it himself -- Mark glances at Jaebum then back to Jinyoung.

“I’m the one who told Jaebum where to find you.”

* * *

“I didn’t want to tell you, but there’s a guy that knows Junior in real life.” Jackson leans back in the car of their expensive van, hunting gear clunking in the trunk behind them.

Jaebum doesn’t move, keeping his eyes on the road. “Why are you telling me if you didn’t want to?” They sit in silence for a few moments, trees flying by.

“You just ran over a virtual deer, Jaebum.” Jackson deadpans and Jaebum grits his teeth, swerving to the side abruptly and pulling over.

“You’re not funny.” Jaebum states.

Jackson sighs, “Look, he’s been on your mind forever. When we’re demon hunting, you get into fights with the other guys. In real life… your company is struggling, isn’t it? I’m not sure whether telling you is going to help you or destroy you, but I think you’re already destroying yourself.”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow and then scoffs, “You’re imagining things. My cousin is upset that his father gave me his company. To prove himself, he’s been put in charge of it for a month; that’s why it’s doing shit right now--or as you so generously put it, _struggling_.”

Jackson’s eyes widen but he bites his lip, “No, the usual you wouldn’t let your dumbass cousin take over.”

Jaebum smirks and reaches over to ghost his fingers over Jackson’s neck. “Glad to hear you care about me, but I’m afraid you’re mistaking me for some kind of weakling. Now, who’s your friend?”

* * *

“Boss!” One of Mark’s younger bodyguards opens the door, just to get grabbed by someone and pulled in the hallway.

“Don’t move.” Mark orders the men beside him and they nod. Jackson and Jaebum walk in smugly.

“Mark.” Jackson licks his lips, blood staining his clothes. “Your men are a little rough, so we had to kill a few.”

“Make sure they’ve respawned and tell them it’s alright. Some of them haven’t died yet, they might be in shock.” Mark whispers to his men, who hesitate, but walk past the two intruders. The door closes behind them.

“Why did you bring this guy here?” Mark says from his seat as he glares at Jaebum.

Jackson grins sheepishly, “Sorry, Mark. You know how you told me about Junior-”

“-Jinyoung.”

Jaebum crosses his arms because _who the hell is this guy?_

“Well, yeah and how you were worried about him? JB, here is in sort of the same boat as Jinyoung. I think we might be able to work something out.”

“I don’t see your point. This guy is one of the reasons Jinyoung is so obsessed with the game.” Mark says coldly.

“Is the game the problem? Aren’t you also playing it?” Jaebum looks around at Mark’s fancy office.

“You don’t understand!” Mark yells, his hand covering his face. “I’m playing it for him.”

Jaebum stalks up to the table, ignoring Jackson’s voice, and grabs Mark’s wrist, pulling him to his feet. “So am I. I know about his past. I knew you loved him the minute Jackson told me who you were. You’re trapped in a gang circle, trying to hunt down the guy that fucked Jinyoung up.”

Mark looks up at Jaebum and throws off his hand. “You may be able to control other people with that temper of yours, but don’t expect me to be grateful that you understand my situation. I don’t need your help.”

“Are you sure?” Jaebum purrs teasingly, “Because I don’t think your men out there will cut it. You’re too pretty and too weak.”

Jackson whistles and Mark punches him, Jaebum’s head snapping to the side. Mark tilts his head up, all those years of struggling to the top visible in his eyes, “Don’t fucking get in my way. All I want is for Jinyoung to be happy.”

“That’s where you’re not good enough.” Jaebum wipes the blood from his mouth, “I want both of us to be happy, together.”

Mark pretends not to be fazed by the remark and sits back down, “I don’t care what you want.”

“We’ll work with you.” Jackson interrupts. “Let’s end this, the three of us.”

Mark sees years of being alone with himself flash before his eyes and he holds back the crushing feeling of relief in his chest. “Wh-whatever.” He tries to keep his voice steady, and Jaebum seems to notice it.

“See you later, boss.” Jaebum leans forward and _bites_ Mark’s ear. Mark draws back, surprised.

“It was payback for that punch.”

“I’ll die before I let you have Jinyoung.”

“Then die.” Jaebum adds, and they leave the office.

* * *

Mark tells Jinyoung the abbreviated version, leaving out most of it, honestly. He doesn’t really want Jinyoung to know about their ultimate goal, for many different reasons.

“You met through Jackson.” Jinyoung says in disbelief.

Jaebum snickers at how censored Mark’s explanation is and Mark flips him off.

“So you two are actually pretty close… hanging out in the game and such…?” Jinyoung tries to picture Mark ordering Jaebum around and it just doesn’t work out.

“Kind of.”

“I like Mark, I don’t know why he doesn’t like me, to be honest.” Jaebum grins and Mark rolls his eyes, “I’m not even going to bother calling you out on your lie. Instead, I’ll send you a list of reasons why I don’t _just_ not like you, I absolutely hate you.”

“Awh, you two _are_ close.” Jinyoung teases, his change in personality freaking both of them out. “No, we’re not” is the simultaneous response and Jinyoung laughs.

“I’m so glad that you guys don’t… hate me…” He buries his face in his hands. After a forced sigh, he’s crying for the first time in ages. Their gazes soften and Mark rubs his back gently.

“Don’t cry, Jinyoung.” Mark says, “I’m not done yet. I told Jaebum where to find you because I wanted you to forget about the game. You have us in real life now and you don’t need it anymore.”

Jaebum walks over and brushes away Jinyoung’s tears, his hand lingering on Jinyoung’s face. “You mean more to me than the game, Jinyoung. It’s not the fake persona that you put up, but the one who made me a real person again. I’m not a selfish bastard that only cares about myself anymore, and I’ll always love you. Always.”

Mark smiles, “I love you and I would rather lose you in real life, than lose you to the game. Jaebum and I both have something we need to do and will stay together to achieve that goal. No matter what happens, we’ll accept your decision. So now you can decide once and for all, on fair grounds.”

Jinyoung looks up and both of them are dead serious, nervous even.

“If this tears you up inside and you _really_ can’t decide, then so be it.”

Prying his hands from his face, Jinyoung laughs through his tears, “You-you really expect me to decide? Don’t you both already know the answer?”

“Yeah, we already know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FLYYYYAYAYYAYY YYYYYYYYYYYY GET HYPED FOR THE COMEBACK GUISE  
> **and forget about how long it took me to update!**
> 
> ILY ALL AND IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT.  
> I can't promise quick updates, but this has definitely set me back on track somewhat.
> 
> You guys are terribly good guessers...  
> this is one of my favorite chapters tbh, markbum is my guilty pleasure
> 
> I WONDER WHAT THEY MEAN BY THEY ALREADY KNOW AHA. HA.


	7. Slow Down

Jackson steps on a dead carcass, digging his boot into it and pulling his axe out. The demon troll disappears into sparkles and Jackson watches his level go up. He twists his wrist and the axe disappears.

“This feels weird. We’re not normally on guard duty.” The guy next to Jackson grunts and he recognizes him as Kei. Kei was actually one of Mark’s first bodyguards and had been around to see Jackson and Jaebum raid their base. But they got pretty close after that, Jackson almost likes the guy more than Jaebum. Joke.

Jackson shrugs. “This town would fall to the demons if we didn’t do anything. Mark likes this town.”

Kei raises an eyebrow, “Isn’t it weird that this demon attack is so organized though? You think it’s a summoner or something?”

Jackson hums, “If so, the guy made a mistake. There are five different gangs in this area.”

“Even if those other gangs are assholes, at least we work together against strangers.”

Jackson grins, “So that we can all fight each other in peace?”

The other boy laughs, “Yeah. There’s some pretty sick logic going on there. Mark hates the other gangs. I’m not surprised, I mean, all of them are legit gang leaders while he’s just here to get revenge for his boyfriend, you know?” Kei shrugged. Jackson’s surprised that Mark told anyone else about it. 

“Jackson, report in. You’re the last one.” Jaebum’s voice echoes in his ear.

Jackson presses his earpiece. “Oh yeah, no problems here, we just took out the wave. A few casualties but no newbies dead.” Jackson still remembers the panic attack he had when he first died in the game. Although pain is dulled somewhat in the game, it’s still there. Jaebum had shrugged it off like nothing, but Jackson was forcibly logged out and he kept throwing up, practically spilling his guts while his parents stood over him, freaked out.

“We finished up here too, but I just got a call from Mark.”

“What’s up?” Jackson raises an eyebrow at Jaebum’s serious tone.

“He says to pull out. Apparently the other four gangs were completely wiped out.”

* * *

“I got it.” Mark says, with Jaebum and Jackson standing in front of his desk.

Something upsets Mark and his eyebrow twitches, “What the hell? Maybe you guys are just weak, ever consider that?” He bites his lip furiously. “We’ll continue this discussion later. Bye.” Mark slammed his hands on the desk abruptly.

Jackson jumps. “Never seen you so pissed before. I mean besides when you and Jaebum fight.” He adds, and Mark puts his head in his hands.

“The other gangs think we’re working with the demons because we’re the only gang that made it out of the wave.” Mark groans. “Idiots.”

“I mean, Jackson and I were originally demon hunters so it’s not really a surprise that we made it.” Mark bit his lip, chewing on it furiously; they wouldn’t buy that. “Gangs aren’t normally equipped for this and those were pretty high-leveled demons.” Jaebum says.

After a moment, Jaebum reaches for Mark’s lips. “You’re going to bleed if you keep biting like that.”

Mark swats his hand away. “That and also the fact that it was our turn to guard the front gate. I’m convinced it was a summoner. The summoner probably sent less to the front because they assumed it would the best guarded.”

“And it was the best guarded.” Jackson puts an arm around Jaebum.

Mark stands up. “I’m going to move our base to the next town.”

“The closest town is…” Jackson thinks for a moment. “Wait, isn’t that…?”

“It’s where Jinyoung is, yes.” Jaebum nods.

“You guys are okay with that?” Jackson frowns.

“He’s the safest with us.” Mark says as he walks to the door. “I’ll take care of everything so you guys go relax.”

Jaebum watches the door close and curves the corner of his lip, “How reliable.”

* * *

Jinyoung likes to drink, but he’s a terrible drunk so he usually only does it in the game. He’s become a pretty amazing virtual bartender over the years.

“Hey, weren’t you coming with me tonight?!” Someone shouts and Jinyoung’s glances over at a particularly crowded table. Yugyeom crosses his arms in annoyance, his purple hair standing out.

“No, I said only if there weren’t any reservations, and there are.” He frowns and the man goes red.

“You’re just a prostitute! I don’t need to deal with that crap.” He reaches for Yugyeom’s arm. Jinyoung is just about to step in when he hears a gun click.

Another boy approaches the pair, barrel pressed to the side of the man’s head. “Hey, you’re making a fool of yourself. Cool it, yeah?”

“Who do you think you are?” The man glares and everyone looks away in disapproval. The boy is all smiles, knife spinning in his other hand. “I’m Youngjae and I’m the one who supplies your boss with weapons.” The man’s expression morphs into one of surprise and even his friends start looking anxious.

“Is something wrong, Youngjae?”

Jinyoung is surprised to hear the familiar voice, Jaebum appearing at the scene with Jackson not far behind.

“ _Nothing’s_ wrong,” Youngjae drops the gun, “...right?” He directs to the sketchy man, who stomps out of the building. Jaebum puts his arm around Youngjae with a laugh and Jinyoung looks away. They’re probably just friends. He found himself frowning, because Jaebum had so few friends that even that was something to be jealous about.

The three of them walk over and Jinyoung slides them some drinks. “I took that man off the list, he can’t get in JYP anymore.” Jinyoung explains to Yugyeom. “Sorry that had to happen.”

Yugyeom shrugs. “Nah, I could’ve handled it myself. I never liked that guy, he’s rough as fuck.”

Jinyoung almost doesn’t remember having clients other than Jaebum, but he knows that he’s been through the same thing. He leans forward with a grin, “You know who else is rough as fuck?”

A hand pushes his face back, “Hey, Jinyoung. Talking about me behind my back?” Jaebum squeezes his cheek and Jinyoung shakes him off.

“Oh, you were here?” Jinyoung covers his mouth in mock surprise.

Youngjae laughs loudly and holds out his hand. “I’m Youngjae, I’ve known Jaebum since way back. I’m a weapons dealer in the game, pre-med student outside of it.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen slightly as he shakes his hand, “That’s a… pretty interesting combination.”

“Got bullied a lot in school. Jaebum here took care of me a lot.” Youngjae grins and Jaebum ruffles his hair. Jinyoung squeezes his drink a little harder and he can feel Yugyeom staring at him.

“Never really saw him as the type.” Jinyoung nods toward Jaebum. Jaebum smiles, “Because I bully you all the time, am I right?”

Jinyoung and Jaebum stare at each other and the temperature of the room suddenly shoots up.

“Listen Jinyoung, Youngjae here is going to supply you with some weapons.” Jaebum puts an arm on the counter. “Mark is relocating us because there was a recent demon attack that took out literally all of the gangs in the area.”

“It’s a game, Jaebum.” Jinyoung crosses his arms. Even Yugyeom seems to be serious about this, so Jaebum must’ve told him about it already,

“Dying isn’t fun, Jinyoung. It’s just a safety measure.” Jaebum sees Jinyoung roll his eyes and he reaches over to grab Jinyoung’s collar. “I _want_ you to have them. And Mark suggested it, actually.”

  
  
  


_“Don’t you both already know the answer?”_

_“Yeah, we already know.”_

_“I love both of you.” Jinyoung squeezes them in a tight hug._

_“I love both of you so so much. You make me want to live.”_

_“A little overdramatic there, Jinyoung?”_

_“Shut up, Jaebum.”_

  
  
  


Jinyoung visibly relaxes and finally nods in resignation. “Okay.”

“Good.” Jaebum’s gaze softens.

“ _Whipped._ ” Youngjae whispers to Yugyeom who dies laughing.

Jinyoung is about to laugh too, until he sees Jaebum lean in and tickle Youngjae to submission.

They look so perfect together.

* * *

“What are you studying?” Jaebum asks, lounging on Jinyoung’s couch. Jinyoung takes a seat and squishes Jaebum further against the black leather.

“Neurosurgery.” Jinyoung answers distractedly.

“Really?” Jaebum gasps. “That’s-”

“God Jaebum, I was kidding. Accounting.” Jinyoung laughs when Jaebum slaps him on the hip. “That’s what you get for not caring enough to ask in the first place.”

Jaebum smiles, “Isn’t it charming though? That means that even if you aspired to be homeless, I would still want your everything.” Jaebum sits up and kisses his shoulder. “Besides, you never asked me.”

“I know already. I saw one of your notebooks. Engineer, huh?”

Jaebum shrugs, “Not particularly my passion, but it’s only until I find something else I want to do.”

“Same for me. I guess that’s why I started the game. To find a passion.”

“Do you realize what you just said?” Jaebum snorts.

It takes Jinyoung a moment to realize and then he blushes, “I changed my mind and decided to do it for fun! Prostitution is not my passion, okay.”

“Sure.” Jaebum flips them over so Jinyoung is underneath him. “So when are you going to have sex with me? With Mark too or no?”

“I’m not ready.” Jinyoung stares at Jaebum’s jaw and Jaebum’s mouth sets in a thin line. Jinyoung knew Jaebum wasn’t patient.

“I honestly don’t know if you’re serious about me sometimes.” Jaebum remarks coldly and gets up to grab his bag.

“Sex isn’t love, Jaebum.” Jinyoung shouts, “Why do you always think that it is?”

“You need to wake up, Jinyoung.”

“What the hell?!”

The door slams and Jinyoung sweeps everything off of his table onto the floor. He hears something land on the ground.

The ring Mark gave him.

Looking up at the door angrily, he picks up his phone and dials Mark’s number. Mark picks up immediately.

“Jinyoung?”

“I want my first time to be with you. Come over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> ANGSTTTTTT sorry.  
> HEYY SCHOOL ISN'T OVER JUST YET BUT MOST OF MY FINALS ARE DONE!
> 
> This fic will be 10 chapters + an epilogue which means it's almost over :'(((  
> BUTTTT I HAVE A TON OF OTHERS PLANNED SO I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL STICK AROUND <3
> 
> GOT7 FLYYYAYAYAYAY AYYAYAYAY  
> rewind is my jam btw


End file.
